Love, Life & Death
by Mahlishah
Summary: Rinoa is the most gorgeous girl at her school, every guy adores her, every girl envy’s her and she is even dating the most perfect, hottest guy at her school, Cloud! But Rinoa has eyes for a new guy, someone different, someone unique. Rinoa risks her repu


**Love, Life & Death **_By Mercedes_

"_Dedicated to my precious dog, Sooty. I will forever remember and love you."_

**_Summary:_ Rinoa is the most gorgeous girl at her school, every guy adores her, every girl envy's her and she is even dating the most perfect, hottest guy at her school, Cloud! But Rinoa has eyes for a new guy, someone different, someone unique. Rinoa risks her reputation and friendships for this mysterious man but it's all for love, after all, it's worth it…right? Will love be enough to conquer…death? **

**Hey people! Okay, when you read this, some of you (very little of you) may recognize it and go, "Oh my god! She copied this story off the other girl!" But I am that other girl! Except I've just made a new thingy. Okay? So, chillax. I'm updating it so like yeh, hope ya like it bye!**

**Chapter 1: **_The beginning of the end_

**(Rinoa POV)**

"Rinoa! Get you're ass over here!" I glance over my shoulder and see Rikku with an impatient expression on her perfect little face.

"I'm coming! Shut up!" I casually roll my eyes and return to gazing into Clouds crystal blue eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" His deep, charming voice always makes me tremble at the knees.

"I'm not so sure…" I reply looking down with a pretend, disappointing look.

"Why? You know I won't have any fun there by myself!" He gently lifts my head up and smiles at me.

"Nah, I can't. Really." I turn my head away.

"Well I guess I could always come over?" With Clouds sweet and innocent smile, it's hard to resist a yes.

But I don't want to go to another one of these parties, all we do is get pissed drunk, make out and then have a massive hangover the next morning! I also didn't want Cloud coming over because I know what he wants, and I don't want to give it to him…yet.

"Ummm…I don't think that's such a good idea…My parents want me home…by myself…" It is really hard lieing to Cloud because I always feel so guilty afterwards.

"Okay, call me tonight."

He immediately presses his lips against mine; I feel the warmth of his lips touch the inside of my mouth.

Cloud is totally gorgeous! All the girls like him because he's really good looking, the captain of the football team, popular and he can be really nice when he wants to be. Natural blond hair with clear, crystal blue eyes - it's like you're staring into the ocean!

Cloud and I always share these intimate moments with eachother, I really like him. I just don't know why I'm not ready to give my virginity to him.

Cloud slowly takes his lips away from mine, gives me a handsome wink and walks towards the outside lunch tables.

"Finished bitch?" I swing my head around and see Rikku's mouth extremely close to my ear as if trying to scare me.

"Yes Rikku."

"Bout time!"

I begin walking toward the rest of the group but she stops me by standing still in front of me.

"Coming tonight?"

"Ummm, no."

"Why!"

"Family issues. My parents want me home tonight."

"Issues?"

"Yes, issues."

"But this is like the party of the year! You can't miss it!"

"I don't care if it's the last party of my life! I'm not going!"

Rikku has an annoying side to her. I mean, she's my best friend and all but she can seriously piss me off bad. If she wasn't totally hot with her green eyes, long hair and perfect body I doubt any guy would want to put up with her annoying whining. Although there's some things people don't like about her, there's still a lot of good things like…Ummm…I'll tell ya later…

I hate lieing to my friends and especially Cloud. But the group I hang with, you have to be this way for them to stop bugging you! I love em' and stuff but they get on my nerves!

If you're wondering about the groups, well there are six main ones; Nerds, tryhards, the football hotties, Japanese chicks, lesbian girls and the skanky cheerleaders (Our worst enemies)!

Each consists of different members and different group names. What group you are in, is apparently really important. But I don't give a shit!

First, there are the nerds. You're usual computer geeks, they have absolutely no social life, it's all around the computer. All they're interests are involved with homework, books and inventing stuff. But I must admit, they are very intelligent! They invented some makeup kit that can hole like 25 items and fit in my pocket! I sometimes secretly invite them too a few parties but I can't let my friends find out – they'd kill me!

Then you have the tryhards. But don't look at me! I didn't come up with the name! Rikku did (totally obvious). I think it's a very harsh name for a bunch of innocent girls who did nothing too us, but what can I do? They were named this because they copy the way we dress and do our hair. But it's not like we came up with those styles and invented those clothes. It's a free world! I don't mind at all.

The football hotties are the people my group and I hang with most of the day. Cloud's in that group and most of my friend's boyfriends are in there too. It's basically just you're average dreamy, gorgeous, hot guys in the school! It's meant to be some kind of honor if you're dating them but frankly I don't care what group they're in. As long as you have feelings for the person.

Now the Japanese chicks are almost full of exchange students from Japan. This group is like our friends so the girls are never mean to them. They're like total cuties, they're so energetic and full on happy all the time. That's why we love em'! Yuna sometimes hangs with them cause she's half Asian.

The lesbian girls are a little weird. They wear heavy, dark, black make-up and never smile. I wave at them in the canteen but they don't wave back. Maybe they didn't notice…

Now the skanky cheerleaders are total biatches! They are mean to us, insult us and like do evil stuff to us (once they knocked my book off the table). This is one group I will never be nice too and they will never treat us like a human being either! It started in primary when Fuijin's boyfriend liked me and then she accused me of cheating on her with him! As if I would date Raijin!

"So, what are we going to do this weekend, Rinoa?" asks Selphie who is sucking away on a bright red lollipop.

"I don't know guys…I really think I should get a head start with my homework."

By the time I say this, the whole group is standing around me, jaws wide open and looking shocked.

A sudden burst of laughter comes pouring out when they realized it was a joke! We all giggle for a moment until we notice that a few guys are walking towards the us.

Lulu just takes a quick look, rolls her eyes and says, "Oh god. Don't bother looking. It's just Irvine."

Irvine is Lulu's boyfriend. But at the moment, her ex. We all doubt that they would be separated for long. Every week, sometimes everyday, their relationship goes on and off so no-one takes it too seriously.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

The boys and us all crowd around listening in on the Irvine and Lulu's daily arguments.

"Maybe because you're an ass!" Lulu flips her long, black hair back and looks at Irvine with an evil look.

"God! Is it that time of the month again?"

"You son of a bitch! Don't talk to me like that! It's over!" His facial expressions immediately change and turn to a stressed out look.

He actually believes it's going to be over but I know better. It happens everyday! Their together, then their not, together, apart.

By this time, Irvine realizes fighting isn't the way to solve this problem with him and Lulu. (See, it's so predictable!)

"I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean what I said!"

He's now on his knees, begging for Lulu too take him back. Lulu doesn't give in…just yet. She just turns her head and makes him beg some more.

"I love you Lulu! You know you're my one!" Irvine's face looks like a depressed little puppy frowning!

Lulu looks around and notices everyone's deeply interested in their conversation so she decides to take it somewhere else.

"Just hurry up and come here Irvine!" She grabs his hand and yanks his whole body towards the side of the lockers where they continue their discussion.

"Now what are we going to listen too?" Says Kairi. "Nothing else is interesting…"

Let me talk about Kairi, she's got a certain elegant, classy look about her. She has short, reddish hair with big blue eyes. She is also really tiny, like only up to my shoulder! When I say; she wears a mini skirt and a boob-tube showing her belly, you automatically think, "Ey! Watta tart!" But she's the total opposite! It's like whatever she wears doesn't look slutty or anything.

"I don't know…" Selphie just stares up at the ceiling still sucking on her little lollipop looking totally clueless!

There is an odd silence between us all until Wakka decides to break it.

"Ya guys goin' to the party tonight?"

"I am. That's for sure!" Quistis replies pulling back her hair with a black scrunchie. No matter how fast or quick she did her hair, it always seemed to look perfect. Slick, shiny, straight, blond hair.

Quistis is very pretty. She's a model. Although she's quiet, she's not shy! And definitely not fridget! She's did it so many times she can't count anymore! But she doesn't do it with just anyone, she just thinks she's in love all the time!

Kairi nods. "Yep!"

"I am too." Rikku says struggling to tie up her belt. "How bout you Selph?"

"……"

"Selph?" Rikku gently taps her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" Selphie snaps out of her daydreaming and continues to look confused.

Selphie is the most clueless girl you'll ever meet! She's very happy and energetic but she never seems to know what's happening around her! Selphie fails in almost everything and the highest grade she ever got was a C+ in Spanish! Only because she gave the Spanish teacher a lap dance before the exam! (Obviously, it didn't work.) But she doesn't need too worry about her future career, her dad's totally rich because he built a shopping mall!

"Are you coming to the party?" Rikku waits for an answer.

"Oh yeh! Totally!" She lightly snorts and then continues sucking on the almost gone lollipop.

Rikku slowly circles around me. "But I know a certain SOMEONE who's not going tonight…"

"Oh my god! Who?" Eyes wide open, fully lost, Selphie asks the most stupidest questions.

"C'mon man! Come! It'll be fun!" Wakka just tilts his head back and slowly smiles at me.

"You have to come–" Something stops Selphie's sentence short.

We all notice Irvine and Lulu have made up again and are almost ready to go all the way outside of the locker!

"I'm sorry baby!"

"Don't say sorry! Just pash me!"

They're like fully making out!

"Okay then…That's something you do see everyday!" Quistis just giggles.

Rikku shakes her head as she tries to get the disturbing images out of her head.

"Please just come!"

"You know we always have fun there!"

"They have the best food!"

"Music is fun!"

"Dancing too!"

They all try and convince me to go there.

"Look, I just don't want to go to a pathetic party so I can get drunk and kiss a few guys! It's totally gay!"

"It's par-tay Rinoa! Par-tay!" Selphie stomps off as if she's offended or something. "Love ya all!" She blows a kiss and skips off with Wakka.

"See ya Rinoa! I better see ya there!" Shouts Wakka as Selphie drags him away.

"What's wrong with kissing guys?" Says Rikku.

"Oh my god! - Nothing. I just don't wanna go…"

"Hey guys!" Yuna comes rushing into the circle with a happy face. "I got an A+ on that science assignment!"

Yuna is the smartest girl in the school! Everyone copies off her (Including me.) and she's never got lower than a B-!  
Yuna really pretty, a lot of guys want her but she's really focused on her studies for the moment which is really good.  
She has short hair that has a tint of brown and blond in it together. One of her eyes are green and the other is blue which I think is pretty and unique.

"You fucking finished that already?" Rikku looks jealous and a little angry.

"Well, I did want to get a head start…"

Rikku has a way of making happy people become depressed. It's like a bad gift.

"Why's everyone looking so blue?"

Kairi whispers into her ear and tells her the reason.

"…Oh…So you're not going?" Yuna looks disappointed.

I just shake my head.

"Are you sure? I can come and pick you up! Oh and if you need a dress, I'll give you one! Oh and –"

"There's no point in fucking giving her shit Yuna. Rinoa's a bitch." Rikku looks at me and then just stomps off.

"God. She can be a bitch!" Quistis gasps. "Anyways, I'm outties. Mwah!"

"Rinoa, I gotta go…I got maths in a minute." She smiles, "…It won't be any fun without you though…"

"Is it really a big deal if I go!" I yell, "I mean fucking hell! Rikku's acting as if it's the end of the fucking world!"

Kairi just stands there silently.

"Well, you's are best friends…"

She kisses my cheek and walks away with some guys who were near the locker.

Now I'm standing there all alone outside of some broken, rusty, pale green lockers angry and upset cause I just had a fight with my friends.

_God. Rikku is such a bitch! What's the big deal?_

Then I see Irvine and Lulu casually walk out from behind the lockers winking and giggling with eachother.

Lulu see's me and tries too keep a straight face but she's so happy about her and Irvine getting back together.

"Hey Rinoa. Where'd everyone go?" She looks puzzled.

"We had a fight cause I'm not going to that stupid fucking party tonight!"

"You're not going?" She now looks sad too.

"Oh great! Now you're gunna go all fucking mad at me too! Well go ahead!"

"No actually Rinoa, I wasn't! But since you're acting like a snob, forget I ever asked!"

_Oh shit! Now I'm really fucked. All my friends are totally mad at me and I was just a total bitch to Lulu! What next? Cloud dumps me!...Better not jinx myself…_

I slam the locker with my wrist and a loud thud crashes through my ear.

"OW! HOLY FUCK! OUCH!"

Pain just went through my whole hand as it throbbed in pain! Like a friggin' heart in there!

**Okay, what'd ya think of the first chapter? If you're not that excited about it, I promise it'll get better further into the story! And I'd really appreciate it if you could send in a review and give me a rating. I'd love that. If you have any ideas on how I can make this better, just say so! Tune in for the next chapter soon!...By the way, I just updated it and I took some of your tips on how too improve my story and it worked! Thanks!**


End file.
